Schlangen,Löwen und eigensinnige Wesen
by YaoJin
Summary: Samantha wird neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts.Dort trifft sie auf Severus Snape,den sie zu kennen scheint.Dieser behandelt sie jedoch kühl.Welche Verbindung haben sie zueinander? Und was passierte damals, dass er sie nun so behandelt? Ein muss für alle Snape-


Schlangen, Löwen und eigensinnige Wesen.  
  
Diesmal ist es eine Harry Potter Fanfic, weil ich im Moment absolut besessen davon bin. ^_^ Es hat einige Recherchen benötigt, um nichts zu verfälschen, aber hier ist sie nun. Sie spielt in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. (also sind Harry und Co. alle ungefähr 15 Jahre) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß damit.  
  
-...........- Gedanken "..........." Sprechen ´............´ Zitate ~..........~ Singen *..........* Vergangenheit/Erinnerungen (..........) Anmerkungen des Autors  
  
Prolog:  
  
* Langsam betrat sie die riesige Halle. Vier lange Tische standen in deren Mitte und alles schien ihr ungewohnt und neu. Diese Halle, sonst angefüllt mit Schülern und Lehrern, war nun fast leer. Nur eine Hand voll saß jetzt in diesem Raum. Sie ging die Tische entlang, als sie einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen entdeckte, der in seine Bücher vertieft zu sein schien. Er saß ganz alleine an einem der langen Tische und wirkte daher ein bisschen verloren in der großen Halle. "Hallo." Langsam blickte er auf und sah sie verwirrt an. "Ja?" Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ist dieser Platz hier noch frei?" "Ja,..... genauso wie alle anderen Tische auch." "Ich setz mich zu dir." Er begann sich wieder seinen Büchern zu widmen, als sie ihm ein Buch aus der Hand nahm. "Was liest du denn?" "Hast du nichts zu tun?" "Ich will mich mit dir anfreunden!" Er starrte sie irritiert an. "Ich mag dich aber nicht!" Doch sie lächelte ihn nur an. "Du wirst mich mögen,........ das verspreche ich dir!" *  
  
Prolog Ende  
  
"Harry? Harry, wach auf." Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und erkannte seinen besten Freund Ron, der ihm einen Brief vor sein Gesicht hielt. "Ron,..... Lass mich doch erst mal wach werden!", sagte er und setzte sich auf. Er nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch, zog sie an und sah sich um. Er war in Rons Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Ron hatte ihn vor den Ferien gefragt, ob er nicht die Hälfte der Ferien bei ihm und seiner Familie verbringen wollte. Als die Dursleys es ihm dann auch erlaubten, wohl mehr um ihn loszuwerden, als ihm eine Freude zu machen, ließ er sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Er wandte sich wieder Ron zu. "Was gibt es denn, Ron?" Dieser streckte ihm den Brief entgegen. "Ein Brief von Neville." Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Was steht denn drin?" "Neville will sich heute mit uns vor Gleis 9 ¾ treffen, Er schreibt, er hat eine tolle Neuigkeit........ Was das wohl sein mag?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an sich anzuziehen. "Aber das werden wir ja sehen....... Apropos...... wann fahren wir denn genau?" Ron überlegte. Da alles schon im Auto verstaut ist, vermute ich nachdem Frühstück," sagte er und begann zu grinsen. "Also, lass uns gehen. Ich habe einen Mordshunger!" Langsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter und setzten sich zu den anderen. "Guten Morgen," sagte Harry, als auch schon Mrs Weasley kam. "Guten Morgen, Harry- Schatz. Na,..... hast du gut geschlafen?" Harry nickte. "Ja,..... Danke!" Er mochte Mrs Weasley. Überhaupt mochte er alle Weasleys. Mrs Weasley, die so mütterlich und liebevoll war; Fred und George Weasley, die immer nur Unsinn anstellten, aber die besten Treiber waren die Harry je gesehen hatte; Mr Weasley, der absolute Muggel-besessene, was an seiner Arbeit liegen mochte ( Leiter der Abteilung gegen den missbrauch von Muggelartefakten ); Percy Weasley, der frühere Schulsprecher und jetzige Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium; Ginny, die immer rot wurde, wenn Harry sie ansprach; Bill Weasley, der aus einem Rockkonzert stammen könnte und nun für Gringotts in Ägypten arbeitete; Charly Weasley, der als Drachenfänger nach Transsilvanien ging und natürlich Ron, sein bester Freund, der Schachliebhaber, der anscheinend nie satt wurde. Ausgiebig frühstückten sie, als es auch schon Zeit wurde um loszufahren.  
  
Zehn Minuten vor elf. Wir haben also noch etwas Zeit," sagte Mr Weasley, als sie an den Gleisen 9 und 10 ankamen. "Harry, Ron," hörten sie plötzlich hinter sich und drehten sich um. Neville kam auf sie zugerannt. "Wie waren eure Ferien?" Harry lächelte. "Toll und ich hoffe deine auch, aber......... was wolltest du uns sagen?" Neville begann zu lächeln und deutete auf eine Frau, die auf sie zukam. Es war eine Frau mittleren Alters, dennoch sah sie sehr jung und hübsch aus. Sie war sehr schlank und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Anscheinend war sie auch eine Hexe, denn sie trug ein langes, geschnürtes, weinrotes Samtkleid und einen schwarzen Umhang. Es schien sie nicht im geringsten zu stören, dass sie die Muggel etwas verwirrt ansahen. Sie schob einen Gepäckwagen vor sich her, mit drei Koffern und zwei Käfigen. In einem war Nevilles Kröte Trevor, in dem anderen zwei seltsame, kleine Wesen, die einer Elfe glichen. Kurz vor ihnen blieb sie stehen. Sie begann zu lächeln. "Hallo, ich bin Nevilles Tante, Samantha Longbottom und wer seid ihr?" "Das ist Ron Weasley und das........ ist Harry Potter," sagte Neville auch schon. "Freut mich euch kennen zulernen," sagte sie und streckte ihnen ihre Hand entgegen. Während Ron und Harry ihre Hand schüttelten, begann sie wieder. "Ich hab schon viel von euch gehört........ Ich bin eure neue Lehrerin für Beschwörung und Anrufung." Ron und Harry sahen sie verwirrt an. "Ist das wahr?" Lachend nickte sie. "Das sind übrigen Salem und Sally........ Sie sind Doxys," sagte sie und deutete auf die zwei im Käfig, die aufgeregt mit den Flügeln auf- und abschlugen und irgendwie wütend aussahen. Es hörte sich an, als würden sie in einer seltsamen Sprache fluchen. "Sie mögen es nicht, wenn sie eingesperrt sind." Langsam sah sie auf die Uhr. "Zwei Minuten vor elf. Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen."  
  
Am Schloss angekommen, machten sich Harry, Ron, Neville, Samantha Longbottom (Sie hatte Sally und Salem inzwischen aus dem Käfig gelassen und trug sie beide auf ihrem Arm) und Hermine, welche sie im Zug getroffen hatten, auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Während sich die vier an den Gryffindor Tisch setzten, ging Samantha nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore schon auf sie wartete. "Guten Abend, Albus ," sagte sie, während sie Sally und Salem sanft streichelte. "Guten Abend, Samantha. Hatten sie eine angenehme Reise?" Sie nickte. "Ich habe auch den jungen Potter kennen gelernt........ Er ist James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten." Dumbledore begann zu lächeln. "Ja,....... Er hat sehr viel von seinen Eltern!" Er bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Sie setzte sich neben einen großen, zotteligen, doch lieb drein blickenden Mann, während Sally und Salem sich auf ihre Rückenlehne setzten. "Hagrid, darf ich dir Professor Longbottom vorstellen?" , sagte Dumbledore. Hagrid sah sie etwas irritiert an. "Longbottom?" Sie lächelte. "Ich bin die Tante von Neville Longbottom, allerdings nur angeheiratet. Mein Mädchenname ist Scent." (Übersetzung: "Duft", aus dem englischen) Hagrid riss die Augen auf. "Die kleine Samantha Scent, die so gut mit meinen Tieren umgehen konnte?" Lachend nickte sie. "Du bist verheiratet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Lächeln schien nun gequält. "Nicht mehr! Er ist tot........ Voldemort hat ihn getötet." Hagrid zuckte zusammen. Einerseits, weil er in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war, andererseits...... weil sie IHN beim Namen nannte. "Das tut mir leid!" Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. "Das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, Hagrid. Es ist ja schon lange her." In dem Moment öffnete sich die Seitentür und die übrigen Lehrer traten ein. An erster Stelle kam Professor Remus J. Lupin (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste), anschließend Professor Sybill Trelawney (Weissagung), Professor Sinistra (Astronomie), Professor Sprout (Kräuterkunde; Leiterin des Hauses Hufflepuff),Professor Minerva McGonagall (Verwandlungskunde; stellvertretende Schulleiterin; Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor), Professor Hooch (Fliegen; Schiedsrichterin bei Quidditchspielen), Professor Binns (Geschichte der Zauberei; ein Geist), Professor Filius Flitwick (Zauberkunst) und als letztes Professor Severus Snape (Zaubertränke; Leiter des Hauses Slytherin). Dumbledore stellte Samantha alle vor. "............ und das ist Professor Severus Snape, aber sie kennen sich ja bestimmt noch von früher." Samantha begann zu zittern. "Severus?" Schnell streifte sie sich einen silbernen Ring vom Finger und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. "Severus?" sagte sie noch einmal. "Es freut mich dich wiederzusehen, Samantha," sagte er, ohne sie auch nur anzublicken. Samantha sah nun ebenfalls fort. "Mich auch, Severus," sagte sie etwas enttäuscht. "Mich auch."  
  
Nachdem alle gegessen hatten (inklusive Sally und Salem), gingen die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und auch die Lehrer, bis auf Remus (Lupin), der nun zu Samantha hinüberging. Er lächelte sie an. "Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer." Langsam holte sie den Ring aus ihrer Tasche und steckte ihn wieder an ihren Finger. Es war eine silberne Schlange, die sich um ihren Finger wand, mit einem roten Granaten auf dem Kopf. "Samantha?" Erst jetzt hatte sie Remus bemerkt. "Ja?" "Ich wollte dir dein Zimmer zeigen." Sie begann zu lächeln und zog sich einen Lederhandschuh an. "In Ordnung!...... Kommt, Sally und Salem," sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus, als sich die zwei auch schon auf ihrem Arm nieder ließen. "Lass uns gehen, Remus!" Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. "Du warst ein Jahrgang unter mir, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere." Samantha nickte. "Also,....... hast du schon jemand anderen kennen gelernt, außer uns Lehrern?" "Ja, Miss Granger, Mr Potter und den jungen Mr Weasley." "Ah," sagte er und lachte. "Unser Dreiergespann. Also diese drei wirst du kaum einzeln finden. Genauso ist es aber auch mit Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle." "Wer?" "Oh,.. die wirst du noch alle kennen lernen!" Endlich hielten sie vor einer Tür. "Also," sagte Remus. "Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht." Samantha betrat das Zimmer. Es war sehr groß und ein Himmelbett stand an der Seite, mit durchsichtigen, weißen Vorhängen. Ein kleiner Kamin, indem ein Feuer brannte; ein Schreibtisch; ein Sessel und eine kleine Couch, die an einem Tisch standen; ein Kleiderschrank und zwei kleine Nachtschränkchen waren auch da. Salem und Sally begannen sich sofort aus ein paar Zweigen und Blättern, die anscheinend für sie bereit gelegt worden waren, zwei kleine Betten zu bauen. Samantha ging zum Bett hinüber. Langsam zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, zog den Vorhang beiseite und legte sich ins Bett. Sie sah auf ihren Ring. Warum hatte Severus sie kaum beachtet? Diese Frage sollte ihr noch lange durch den Kopf gehen, bis sie einschlief.  
  
*"Severus? Severus?" Langsam blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf. Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie trug ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid. "Hallo, Samantha." Lächelnd setzte sie sich neben ihn. Ich war gerade in meiner Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Professor Kesselbrand (früherer Lehrer Hogwarts)." "Und? Wie ist das Ergebnis?" Samantha riss jubelnd die Arme hoch. "Ich----- habe------- BESTANDEN! Mit voller Punktzahl." "Ich gratuliere. Aber du hattest doch heute auch noch eine Prüfung in Zaubertränke. Was ist damit?" Plötzlich verzog sie das Gesicht. "Hmpf...... geradeso bestanden, mit einem Punkt mehr als erforderlich." Severus sah sie ernst an. "Schau mich nicht so an, Severus! Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt bestanden habe. .......Ich hasse ZAUBERTRÄNKE," sagte sie und zog eine Schnute. "Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was du daran so toll findest." "Ich interessiere mich halt für die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens." "Du, Giftmischer, du!" "Wie bitte?" Samantha grinste ihn an. "War nur´n Scherz....... Welche Prüfung hast du denn noch vor dir?" Severus sah auf die Uhr. "Ich hab jetzt gleich eine Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich glaube, ich mache mich schon mal auf den Weg." Er packte seine Bücher zusammen und wollte gehen, als ihn Samantha am Arm festhielt. "Hey,..... Viel Glück, Severus. Ich drück dir die Daumen. Du wirst bestimmt mal ein guter Lehrer." "Danke," sagte er, "du bestimmt auch" und ging.* "Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Ron, während Harry seinen Stundenplan rausholte. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Zaubertränke!" "Snape? Buäh........ Es ist der erste Schultag und wir haben in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke!....... Das sollte verboten werden." "Sehr interessant, Mr Weasley!" Ron riss die Augen auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Professor Snape. "Guten Morgen, Professor," sagte Ron, in der Hoffnung noch etwas retten zu können. "Sparen sie sich ihre Kraft, Mr Weasley. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für dieses Urteil über meinen Unterricht und sie und Mr Potter können sich nach meinem Unterricht noch eine Strafarbeit abholen." Ron öffnete schon den Mund um dem etwas entgegen zu setzen, doch Harry stieß ihm in die Seite. "Bis nachher, meine Herren!" Und schon ging Snape wieder. "Warum hast du das gemacht?" Harry sah ihn irritiert an. "Warum wohl? Egal was wir jetzt gesagt hätten, er hätte uns noch mehr Punkte abgezogen." Ron nickte. "Du hast Recht........ Dann sollten wir uns mal auf den Weg machen...... zu unserer Hinrichtung."  
  
Samantha stand vor dem Tor, als die Gryffindors und Slytherins zu ihr kamen. Sie winkte sie zu sich hinüber. "Guten Morgen. Ich bin Professor Longbottom." Malfoy begann zu glucksen. Er drehte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle. "Das kann ja nichts geben, bei dem Namen." "Mr Malfoy!" Samantha sah ihn ernst an. "Wollen sie uns nicht teilhaben lassen, an ihrem Gespräch?" Malfoy sagte nichts. "Mr Malfoy. Es mag sein, dass manche Lehrer ihre Störungen tolerieren, jedoch tue ich das nicht. Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns?" Malfoy nickte und ein Kichern ging durch die Reihen. "Also,....... wie ich schon sagte,....... ich bin Professor Longbottom, ihre neue Lehrerin in Beschwörung und Anrufung." Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. "Wo sind denn Mr Potter und Mr Weasley?" Zaghaft hob Hermine die Hand. "Ja, Miss Granger?" "Harry und Ron sind noch bei Professor Snape. Er hat ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufgegeben, die sie jetzt machen müssen." Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, hören sie mir zu. Sie bleiben alle hier, während ich mit Miss Granger Mr Potter und Mr Weasley hole!...... Kommen sie, Miss Granger. Sie zeigen mir jetzt, wo Professor Snape seinen Unterricht gibt." Schnell machten sich die zwei auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Nach einer Weile kamen sie an und Samantha riss die Tür auf. "Professor Snape," sagte sie und nickte dem sichtlich verwirrten Snape entgegen. Sie sah zu Harry und Ron hinüber. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, packen sie ihre Sachen und folgen sie mir." "Professor Longbottom..... die zwei können noch nicht gehen. Sie haben ihre Aufgaben noch nicht erledigt." Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen nun zu Samantha hinüber. "Die können sie später erledigen. Sie haben jetzt erst einmal mit mir Unterricht!...... Und jetzt packen sie zwei ihre Sachen." Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Wut platzen. "Wenn du diese zwei jetzt mitnimmst, Samantha, gehe ich zu Dumbledore!" "Severus, was soll das? Warum regst du dich über eine Strafarbeit so auf? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" Snape sah sie wütend an, wandte sich dann jedoch ab. "Dann geh, aber die Strafarbeiten müssen sie trotzdem schreiben." Samantha nickte und Ron und Harry packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, falls Snape es sich noch einmal anders überlegen sollte und folgten Samantha. Harry nahm Hermine beiseite. "Was war das denn gerade?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Endlich kamen sie am Tor an, wo die übrigen standen. Samantha bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Langsam gingen sie zum schwarzen See, in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte. "So," begann sie. "Heute werden wir versuchen, die in diesem See lebenden Wassermenschen zu rufen. Dafür setzen wir uns erst einmal hin!....... Und jetzt müsst ihr genau zuhören. Schließt eure Augen und konzentriert euch auf das Wasser. Ihr müsst euch ganz genau auf das Wasser konzentrieren." Malfoy fand das alles wohl sehr belustigend. Er nahm sich einen Käfer vom Boden und steckte ihn in Nevilles Pullover, als dieser auch schon aufsprang und wie wild rumhüpfte. Samantha und alle anderen sprangen nun ebenfalls auf. "Neville,....... jetzt......... jetzt bleib doch mal stehen." Malfoy kringelte sich vor lachen, während Samantha Neville den Käfer aus dem Pullover herausholte. Wütend sah sie Malfoy an. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Malfoy. Sie können gehen!" "Was?" Malfoy war das Lachen vergangen. "Wie meinen sie das?" "So, wie ich es sage, Mr Malfoy. Ich habe sie gewarnt, dass ich solche Albernheiten nicht toleriere. Sie können gehen. Und nur damit sie es wissen: Das gibt fünf punkte Abzug für Slytherin." "Aber......" "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Malfoy!" Malfoy nuschelte etwas und ging dann wütend davon. Die Gryffindors konnten sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. "So,..... dann sollten wir jetzt da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört hatten," sagte Samantha und alle setzten sich wieder.  
  
* Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war ein Uhr morgens. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett. Heute Mittag sollte sie eine Lehrprobe in Beschwörung und Anrufung haben. Samantha beschloss hierfür noch etwas zu üben. Sie zog sich an, warf sich ihren Mantel über und ging auf den Hof des Schlosses. Samantha holte tief Luft und schloss ihre Augen. Sie versuchte sich auf einen Greif zu konzentrieren. (Vorderbeine und Kopf eines Riesenadlers und Körper und Hinterbeine eines Löwen) Es war schwer einen Greif zu rufen und zu kontrollieren. Doch sie hatte es schon einmal geschafft. Wieso sollte es jetzt nicht funktionieren? Außerdem würde es sich bestimmt gut in der Prüfung machen. Wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf den Greif; versuchte sich jedes Detail eines Greifes ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Sie spürte, wie er sich näherte, wie seine Flügel schlugen. Bald würde er da sein. Und dann müsste sie sofort versuchen ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sonst.... Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was dann passieren würde. Er kam näher. Nur noch ein paar Minuten und er würde da sein. Plötzlich tippte sie jemand an. Samantha erschrak. Vor ihr stand Severus. "Verdammt, Severus...... was soll das?" "Ich habe dich gesucht." "Warum?" Severus sah auf einmal zum Himmel. "warum, Severus?...... Warum antwortest du mir nicht?" "Runter, Samantha," schrie er plötzlich und riss sie zu Boden. Er schrie auf. "Oh, Gott......... Severus!" Erst jetzt begriff Samantha, was eigentlich passiert war. Der Greif, den sie gerufen hatte, war heruntergeschnellt und hatte Severus am Arm verletzt. Und das nur, weil sie sich nicht genug konzentriert hatte. Sie sah zum Himmel. Der Greif zog seine Bahnen, als er auf einmal Anstalten machte wieder hinunter zuschnellen. Samantha sprang auf und hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch. "Impendimenta!" Sofort verlangsamte sich der Greif. Er war immer noch sehr schnell, dennoch langsamer als zuvor. Die wenigen Sekunden Aufschub, die sie nun hatte, musste sie nutzen, wer weiß was sonst passieren würde. Samantha begann sich zu konzentrieren. - Hörst du mich? Hörst du meine Gedanken? - ,dachte sie und versuchte in die Gedanken des Greifes zu gelangen. Kurz vor dem Boden hielt dieser plötzlich an und schwebte nun ein paar Meter über diesem. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und Samantha begann eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. - Was willst du, Mensch? Warum hast du mich gerufen?....... Sprech´ rasch! - Sie holte tief Luft. - Es gab keine besonderen Grund, dich zu rufen......... Wir sind keine Gefahr für dich. Du brauchst uns nicht anzugreifen....... Ich bitte dich nur zu gehen, ohne weiteren Schaden anzurichten. - Der Greif starrte sie an und plötzlich........ senkte er seinen Kopf, hob ihn wieder und flog nun abermals hoch und verschwand langsam in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Schnell rannte Samantha zu Severus hinüber, der sich seinen schmerzenden Arm hielt. "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Das wollte ich nicht," sagte sie mit etwas zittern in der Stimme. "Ist schon in Ordnung......... Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist," sagte er, während sie ein Stück ihres Mantels abriss und seine Wunde damit verband. "Aber..." Sie schluckte. "du..." Samantha spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und begann zu weinen. "Du...... du hättest sterben können....... und das nur wegen mir........ Ich bin so dumm, so....." Plötzlich erstarb ihre Stimme und sie sah zu Boden. "Du bist nicht dumm, Samantha. Ganz und gar nicht. Du bist einer der schlauesten und wundervollsten Menschen, die ich kenne." Samantha sah wieder auf. "Wirklich?" Sanft strich er ihr eine Träne fort. "Wirklich!" Verlegen lächelte sie. "Danke." In Severus stieg ein Gefühl auf. Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass er nur bei ihr hatte. Doch erst jetzt, wusste er, was es bedeutete. Er hatte sich in Samantha verliebt, ohne es zu bemerken. "Sam,....... ich" Sie lächelte ihn an. "Sam?....... So hast du mich ja noch nie......." Sie hielt inne. Severus strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich..." Zärtlich zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Plötzlich stieß Samantha ihn zurück. "Was ist, Samantha?" Sie sah ihn entgeistert an, als sie auch schon aufsprang und wegrannte. "Samantha," rief Severus und lief ihr hinterher. Samantha rannte so schnell sie konnte in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Was war da gerade passiert? Sie rief sich alles noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich passiert war. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, Severus zu küssen. Ein sehr schönes. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie für Severus mehr empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Viel mehr. Sie wollte jede Minute mit ihm verbringen; sich von ihm trösten lassen, wenn sie traurig war und mit ihm lachen, wenn sie sich freute. Erst jetzt begriff sie, dass dies keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle waren. Sie waren viel stärker. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. "Kann ich reinkommen, Samantha?" ,hörte sie Severus von draußen. Sie holte tief Luft. "Komm rein." Langsam trat Severus ein. "Was ist los, Samantha? ..........Warum bist du weggelaufen?.......... Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder......... dich irgendwie verletzt?" Samantha ihn an, wusste jedoch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Sam,....... ich liebe dich." Betreten sah er zu Boden. "Doch...... anscheinend beruht dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Deshalb........... gehe ich jetzt besser." Er wollte gerade gehen, als Samantha all ihren Mut zusammen nahm. "Warte." Langsam drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Ja?" "Ich.......... Ich liebe dich,........... mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst,............. mehr als Worte sagen können!..... Bleib bei mir......... ich bitte dich............. Geh´ nicht.....," sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, als sie plötzlich begann leise zu weinen. "Geh´ nicht..." Severus schloss die Tür und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Er begann zu lächeln. "Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht gehen........ nicht mehr!" Sanft drückte er sie aufs Bett und strich ihr eine Träne fort. Samantha lächelte ihn an. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" "Welchen?" "Könntest... könntest du mich noch mal küssen?....... So wie vorhin?" Severus lächelte nun ebenfalls. "Liebend gern!" Zärtlich küsste er sie.*  
  
Samantha betrat die hell erleuchtete Halle und schritt hinüber zum Lehrertisch. "Ich entschuldige mich für meine Verspätung, Albus." Dumbledore nickte. Sie setzte sich, als er sie auf einmal ansprach. "Ach, übrigens Samantha," begann Dumbledore. "Severus hat eine Beschwerde über sie bei mir eingereicht." Samantha sah ihn ernst an. "Geht es um die Sache mit Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore nickte. "Unter anderem. Um dies zu klären, habe ich eine Besprechung angesetzt. Morgen um Zwei Uhr in meinem Büro!" Samantha nickte. "In Ordnung."  
  
* "Ist es noch weit?" "Nein,.. nur noch ein bisschen." Langsam führte Severus Samantha, die die Augen geschlossen hatte, hinaus auf den Hof. An den Bäumen entlang, bis zu einer Stelle nahe dem See. Er begann zu lächeln. "Jetzt kannst du deine Augen öffnen." Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte eine ausgebreitete Decke, auf welcher ein Picknickkorb stand. Und um die Decke herum standen mindestens 20 Kerzen, die die dunkle Nacht erhellten. "Oh, Severus........ " Samantha war sichtlich gerührt. Severus nahm sie bei der Hand und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Decke. "Gefällt es dir?" "Gefallen ?" Samantha strahlte ihn an. "Es ist wundervoll!" Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst." Severus sah sie ernst an. Er umschloss ihre Hand, die er immer noch hielt, fester. Samantha sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist los, Severus?...... Was schaust du so ernst?" "Ich liebe dich!" Samantha begann zu lächeln. "Ich liebe dich auch!" "Samantha, ich..... du bist für mich alles.... mein Herz,.... mein Leben.... Ich will, dass du immer bei mir bleibst!" Langsam holte er ein kleines Kästchen hervor, öffnete es und hielt es Samantha entgegen. In dem Kästchen befand sich ein silberner Ring in der Form einer Schlange, die auf dem Kopf einen roten Granaten trug. "Was ist das?" Severus zog ihn aus dem Kästchen, nahm Samanthas Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. "Samantha Scent........" Er begann zu lächeln. "Hiermit bitte ich dich um deine Hand.. als meine Frau, meine Gefährtin und meine Zukunft........ Willst du mich heiraten?" Sie sah ihn verwundert an, jedoch lächelte sie. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Severus nickte, als sie ihm auch schon um den Hals fiel. "Ja.... Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" Severus drückte sie fester an sich. "Ich liebe dich...," flüsterte er. "Ich liebe dich." *  
  
Samantha sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Fünf Minuten vor zwei. Langsam trat sie vor einen großen, steinernen Wasserspeier, der der Eingang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro war. "Zitronenbrausebonbons," sagte sie, als der Wasserspeier auch schon zur Seite sprang und sich hinter ihm eine Wand teilte. Hinter der Wand war eine Wendeltreppe. Samantha stieg auf die erste Stufe und die Wand hinter ihr schloss sich. Langsam stieg die Treppe höher und höher, bis endlich eine schimmernde Eichentür, mit einem bronzenen Türklopfer in der Form eines Geiers, zu sehen war. Samantha trat vor die Tür und klopfte an. "Herein," kam eine Stimme von drinnen und sie betrat den Raum. "Das sind sie ja, Samantha," sagte Dumbledore, mit einem für ihn typisch freundlichen Lächeln. Er und Professor Snape saßen bereits an dem gewaltigen, klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch Dumbledores. Sie nickte den beiden entgegen. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape." Sie setzte sich neben Professor Snape, als Dumbledore auch schon zu sprechen begann. "So... wir sind hier, weil Severus eine Beschwerde über sie eingereicht hat..... Jeder hat nun eine Chance, die Sache aus seiner Sicht zu schildern..... Severus, da sie sich beschwert haben, fangen sie an." Samantha sah zu Severus hinüber, der ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf. "Professor Longbottom hat Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter einfach von ihrer Strafarbeit weggeholt, mich vor den beiden und Miss Granger bloßgestellt und dann auch noch Mr. Malfoy völlig grundlos aus dem Unterricht geworfen und Slytherin Punkte abgezogen!" Dumbledore blickte nun zu Samantha hinüber. "Nun zu ihnen, Samantha!" Sie atmete tief ein. "Also,... es stimmt, dass ich Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley von ihrer Strafarbeit weggeholt habe. Jedoch nur, damit sie an meinem Unterricht teilnehmen können. Die beiden haben von mir auch gesagt bekommen, dass sie die Strafarbeit trotzdem schreiben müssen!...... Und bloßstellen, wollte ich Professor Snape auch nicht!..... Was allerdings Mr. Malfoy angeht,. Ihn habe ich rausgeworfen und Slytherin Punkte abgezogen, weil er dadurch, dass er einen Käfer in Mr. Longbottoms Pullover gesteckt hat, meinen Unterricht störte. Und sie wissen, wie gut sich die Schüler in meinem Unterricht konzentrieren müssen." Snape sah sie wütend an, als Dumbledore auch schon zu sprechen begann. "Also,.... nun da ich beide Seiten gehört habe, entscheide ich wie folgt,......... Sie, Severus, geben einfach ihre Strafarbeiten auf und lassen sie diejenigen später machen..... Und sie Samantha.... gehen bitte bedacht mit ihren Rausschmissen um........ So, ... Sie können nun beide gehen, da dies nun geklärt ist!" Samantha nickte und sie und Severus verließen das Büro. Sie stiegen auf die Treppe, die sie langsam hinuntergleiten ließ. Verwirrt blickte sie in sein Gesicht. "Severus....... was soll das alles?" "Was meinst du?" ,fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen. "Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!" "Nein, tut mir leid." Samantha sah ihn wütend an. "Warum ignorierst du mich?.. Du. Du tust so, als wäre zwischen uns nie etwas gewesen!..." Severus beachtete sie nicht und trat von der Treppe hinunter in den Hogwarts-Flur. Samantha lief hinter ihm her und hielt ihn am Arm fest, während der Wasserspeier wieder an seinen Platz sprang. "Severus,... ich rede mit dir!" Severus riss sich los. "Wir sind keine 19 mehr, Samantha!..... Es hat sich einiges geändert!" Ohne sonst etwas zu sagen, wandte er sich ab und ging. Samantha blickte ihm enttäuscht hinterher. "Severus... " Langsam wandte sie sich nun ebenfalls ab und ging; unwissend, dass jemand diese Szene beobachtet hatte. Hinter einer Säule in der Nähe des Wasserspeiers standen zwei Gestalten, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und mit rot-goldenen Krawatten. Zwei Gryffindors! Es waren Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. "Was war DAS denn gerade?.... ´Wir sind keine 19 mehr!´..... ´Es hat sich einiges geändert!´... Was meinte er damit?" Harry sah Ron nachdenklich an. "Vielleicht kennen sich Professor Snape und Professor Longbottom wirklich von früher!... Aber schon komisch, findest du nicht?" Ron nickte.  
  
* "Samantha, kann ich reinkommen?" "Ja!" Langsam öffnete Severus die Tür zu Samanthas Zimmer. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet, stattdessen erleuchteten die verschiedensten Kerzen den Raum.... und in der Mitte saß sie..., die Frau, die Severus über alles liebte. Samantha lächelte ihn an, als Severus sich auch schon neben sie setzte. Zärtlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 24. Geburtstag, mein Süßer!" Sie hielt ihm ein kleines Päckchen hin. Langsam öffnete Severus es und ein kleiner, schlichter, silberner Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein kam zum Vorschein. "Das ist ein Onyx," sagte Samantha und deutete auf den schwarzen Stein. "Gefällt er dir?" Severus nickte. Samantha begann zu lächeln. "Ach ja, Moment...." Sie zog einen Brief aus einer Tasche neben ihrem Bett und hielt ihn Severus hin, der ihn öffnete. Samantha lächelte ihn an. "Er ist von Lilly und James. Sie laden uns zwei zu ihrer Hochzeit ein." "Nein, tun sie nicht." "Was?" Severus hielt ihr die Einladung hin. "Hier steht ´Samantha Scent und Begleitung´." Samantha sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ja, und?... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleitest." Severus sah sie plötzlich kalt an. So hatte er sie noch nie angesehen. "Severus,.... du.... du musst mich nicht begleiten, wenn du nicht willst!" "Ich hätte dich so oder so nicht begleitet," sagte er. "Wer will schon zu der Hochzeit eines ´Schlammblutes´ ?" Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, hatte ihn Samantha auch schon geohrfeigt. "Wie.... wie kannst du so etwas sagen?... Lilly ist meine Freundin!" Severus sah sie scharf an. "Bist du dir sicher?" "Was?" Samantha sah ihn verwirrt an, während Severus hastig aufstand. "Ich meine... sie könnte dich und unsere Welt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten!" "Severus, du redest von Lilly.... Sie würde so etwas nicht tun!" Er fing nun wütend an zu schreien. "Voldemort sagt da aber etwas anderes!" "Voldemort?.... Dieser..... dieser Wahnsinnige?.... Dieser Sektenführer?" "Er ist nicht wahnsinnig.... Er ist ein Visionär." "Er ist ein machtbesessener Verrückter, mehr nicht!" "Das ist nicht wahr.... Es stimmt doch, was er sagt. Wir MÜSSEN diese Muggelgeborenen aus unserer Welt ausschließen.... Sonst werden sie unsere Welt verraten und es wir Verfolgungen geben.... und diese werden genauso grausam sein, wie 1692 in Salem!" Samantha sah ihn entgeistert an. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen." "Heißt das, du stehst nicht auf meiner Seite?" "Was?" Severus sah sie durchdringend an. "Entscheide dich,.. Jetzt und hier!.... Entweder für mich.... oder für diese ´Schlammblüter`." Samantha sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen.... Ich kann mich nicht zwischen dir und meinen Freunden entscheiden!" "Du musst es!" Samantha sah zu Boden. Tränen rannen an ihrem Gesicht hinunter. "Ich liebe dich, aber... aber ich werde nicht meine Freunde verraten...." Sie sank auf die Knie. "Nicht für Voldemort.... und auch nicht für dich.... Es tut mir leid!" Severus sah nun ebenfalls zu Boden. "Dann habe ich meine Antwort." Er wandte sich ab und ging. Samantha sah ihm hinterher, als sie plötzlich einen kalten Schauer spürte. Verschwinde Impish...... Lass mich allein." Es wurde auf einmal sehr windig im Raum und eine unsichtbare, kalte Hand streichelte Samanthas Gesicht. Samantha blickte wieder auf. "Ich weiß, du willst mich nur trösten.... Aber dein Trost hängt meist mit Rache zusammen.... Lass ihn in Ruhe ....und lass mich in Ruhe!" Plötzlich verschwand der Wind und die Kälte wieder. Samantha blieb allein zurück.*  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte zum Wecker. Es war sieben Uhr. Er begann zu lächeln. Um acht Uhr sollte er das für ihn wundervollste Spiel der Welt spielen. QUIDDITCH! Schnell sprang er auf und zog sich an, als auch schon Ron an seinem Bett stand. "Und?... Bereit für das Spiel gegen Slytherin?" Harry nickte. "Dann lass uns essen gehen!" "Geh´ schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach." Ron ging und Harry zog unter seinem Bett ein Paket hervor. Vorsichtig öffnete er es und nahm seinen Feuerblitz hinaus, den er hier hinein gelegt hatte, damit er keinen Schaden nimmt. Er betrachtete ihn. Der Feuerblitz sah noch genauso aus, wie Sirius ihm diesen vor zwei Jahren geschickt hatte. Er nahm den Feuerblitz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Viel konnte er nicht essen, auch wenn er schon seit fünf Jahren in Hogwarts Quidditch spielte, ihm war dennoch mulmig. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry und das restliche Team Gryffindors zum Umkleideraum und zogen ihre Scharlachroten Quidditch-Umhänge an. Langsam gingen sie durch die Gänge unter den Tribünen bis zum Tor, dass sie zum Quidditchfeld führen würde. Schwerfällig öffnete sich das Tor wie von selbst und die Gryffindors erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Allen voran Fred Weasley, der seit Oliver Woods Abgang von der Schule, der Kapitän von der Gryffindor Mannschaft und Treiber war. Ihm folgte sein Zwillingsbruder George, der zweite Treiber. Danach kam Harry, der Sucher Gryffindors. Dann folgten Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell, die drei Jägerinnen und schließlich Peter Prance, der neue Hüter. Sie nahmen ihre Positionen gegenüber der Slytherins ein, während Mme Hooch den Rasen betrat. "Also," begann sie. "ihr kennt die Regeln. Ich will ein schönes und faires Quidditch sehen." Sie warf den Quaffel hoch und das Spiel begann. Lee Jordan, ein enger Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, war wie immer der Kommentator des Spiels. "Und schon hat sich Angelina Johnson den Quaffel geschnappt--- Sie rast auf die Torringe zu--- Abgabe an Katie Bell und--- Uhh,... das hat weh getan." Katie Bell war unschön von Richard Roberts, dem Kapitän des Slytherin-Teams, seit Marcus Flint von der Schule gegangen war, gerammt worden. "Was für ein mieser versuch Gryffindor am Sieg zu hindern!" Professor McGonagall sah ihn wütend an. "Jordan. Sie sollen nur das Spiel kommentieren. Mehr nicht!" Doch dieser beachtete sie nicht. "Gryffindor!... Macht sie fertig!" "JORDAN!" "Schon gut, Professor," seufzte er. "Alicia Spinnet hat jetzt den Quaffel--- Sie rast über das Feld--- Sie versucht ein Tor,.... - Nein, Ray Raskin fängt den Quaffel im Flug--- Slytherin im Ballbesitz--- Schuss und... ---Glänzend abgewehrt von Peter Prance, Hüter Gryffindors--- Gryffindor wieder im Ballbesitz" Harry hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, als er plötzlich ein goldenes Flimmern entdeckte. Der Schnatz. Schnell wie ein Blitz ging Harry in den Sturzflug. Dort war er, der walnussgroße Ball mit Flügeln. Er legte noch einen Zahn zu. Der Schnatz war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Gleich würde er ihn in Händen halten. Doch auf einmal...... RUMMS...... Harry war aus der Bahn geworfen worden. Er riss seinen Besen gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch und sah zur Seite. Neben ihm saß Draco Malfoy auf seinem Besen und grinste ihn gehässig an. Harry begann innerlich zu fluchen. Der Schnatz war weg und das nur wegen diesem verdammten Malfoy. Schnell flog Harry wieder hoch, weit über das Spielfeld hinaus. Der Schnatz war jedoch nicht mehr zu sehen. Von unten durch das magische Megaphon hörte er Lee Jordan das Spiel weiter kommentieren. Katie Bell wieder am Ball--- Abgabe an Alicia Spinnet--- Oh, wow... ein geschicktes Ausweichmanöver von Alicia--- lästig diese Klatscher- -- ´Tschuldigung, Professor--- Abgabe an Angelina Johnson--- Sie wirft und... ---TOR--- Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor--- Slytherin nun im Ballbesitz-- - Abgabe an Ray Raskin--- Er wirft aufs Tor--- Doch wieder mal glänzend abgewehrt von Peter Prance--- Angelina Johnson am Ball und... uhh, verdammt- -- Angelina wurde von Richard Roberts gerammt, dieser dreckige..." "JORDAN!" "Schon gut, Professor--- Freiwurf für Gryffindor und... ---20 Punkte für Gryffindor." So ging es eine ganze Weile lang weiter. Immer wieder wechselte der Quaffel den Besitzer und immer wieder ließen sich die Slytherins neue Manöver einfallen, um Gryffindor an einem Tor zu hindern. Jedoch ging jeder Versuch, -dank Mme Hooch, der strengen, aber fairen Schiedsrichterin- ,nach hinten los. Jedes Mal gab es einen Freiwurf für Gryffindor, welche inzwischen schon 60 Punkte für sich holen konnten. Plötzlich sah Harry etwas am Himmel glitzern. Da war er wieder. Der goldene Schnatz. Schnell raste er dem Schnatz hinterher, der sich in Richtung Boden bewegte, als auch schon Malfoy neben ihm auftauchte. Mit einem Ruck schubste er Harry aus der Bahn, doch dieser war bald wieder neben ihm. Sie waren nur noch ein Meter vom Boden entfernt, als der Schnatz ruckartig wieder nach oben schoss. Malfoy schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig auszuweichen und prallte auf dem Boden. Harry riss regelrecht seinen Feuerblitz nach oben. - Schneller-, dachte Harry. -Schneller- Er Streckte den Arm aus. Gleich hatte er ihn. Der wind schlug Harry ins Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl den Schnatz schon mit seinen Fingerspitzen berühren zu können. Ein letztes Mal streckte er die Hand aus. Er hatte ihn gefangen. Jubelschreie drangen durch die Luft. Harry vernahm plötzlich ein Rauschen neben sich, als ihn auch schon etwas mit voller Wucht am Kopf traf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen......  
  
* Dumbledore schritt gemütlich durch die Eingangshalle. In letzter Zeit konnte er oft nicht schlafen. Wachte er doch immer wieder von Alpträumen auf. Alpträume von Tod und Zerstörung. Doch konnte er sich hier nicht sagen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Alles entsprach der Wirklichkeit. Wer hätte gedacht, dass einer der intelligentesten und schüchternsten Schüler Hogwarts zu Voldemort wird...einem Mörder? Dass er zu einem der bösesten Diener der dunklen Magie wird. Plötzlich vernahm er ein Geräusch hinter sich. "Wer ist da?" Aus dem Schatten erschien ein junger Mann, dunkel gekleidet und ein blasses Gesicht. Dumbledore sah ihn verwundert an. "Severus? Sind sie das?" Der junge Mann nickte und sah sich hektisch um. "Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden," flüsterte er, als Dumbledore ihm auch schon bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen durch die endlosen Gänge Hogwarts. Vor einer Biegung machten sie halt. "Warten sie hier." Dumbledore ging um die Ecke. Nach circa 10 Minuten kam er zurück. "Folgen sie mir!" Sie gingen nun beide zu einer Wendeltreppe in der Wand, die sie hoch zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Severus und Dumbledore nahmen Platz, als Severus auch schon begann zu erzählen. "Ich kann nicht mehr.... ich meine.... Es tut mir leid, aber..... ich dachte wirklich Voldemort will die Welt verändern..... Doch ich habe mich geirrt.... Wissen sie...?" Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen. "...Vor ein paar Tagen hat er eine weitere Familie ausgelöscht.... Die Eltern waren beide Muggel.... doch das Kind.... ein Mädchen.... Sie war vielleicht gerade mal vier Jahre alt.... dennoch spürte ich, dass etwas magisches in ihr war..... Sie weinte bitterlich.... Ihre Augen waren so unschuldig.... Sie... sie schien gar nicht zu verstehen, was passierte.... Und Voldemort brachte sie um.... Er..... er brachte sie einfach so um!" Severus atmete tief ein. "Ich will nicht mehr zusehen.... Ich möchte helfen ihn aufzuhalten!" Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Ist es ihnen wirklich ernst?" Severus nickte. "Dann werden wir auch einen Weg finden," sagte er lächelnd. "Willkommen zurück." "Danke, Professor," sagte Severus, als sein Blick plötzlich an einer Karte auf dem Schreibtisch hingen blieb. Er nahm sie in seine Hand. Ein Foto war darauf und auf diesem war Samantha. SEINE Samantha in einem Brautkleid mit einem anderen Mann. "Was ist das?" Dumbledore sah auf die Karte. "Ach das? Das hat Miss Scent mir geschickt. Oder besser gesagt, Misses Longbottom. Sie hat vor zwei Wochen geheiratet. Und zwar Daniel Longbottom." Severus legte die Karte wieder weg. "Ich verstehe," sagte er und blickte traurig zu Boden.*  
  
Ein letztes Mal streckte Harry seine Hand aus. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Jubelschreie drangen durch die Luft. Doch Harry vernahm plötzlich ein Rauschen neben sich, als ihn auch schon etwas mit voller Wucht am Kopf traf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Harry wurde ohnmächtig. Er fiel vom Besen und stürzte in die Tiefe. Schreie drangen nun durch die Luft, als auch schon Dumbledore und Samantha aufs Spielfeld gerannt kamen. Beide riefen "Impedimenta," woraufhin sich Harry verlangsamte. Dennoch schlug er hart zu Boden, da er aus zu großer Höhe gefallen war. Dumbledore, Mme Pomfrey (die Krankenschwester) und Samantha saßen als erstes bei ihm. "Harry? Harry?" Er war immer noch bewusstlos. Plötzlich bemerkte Samantha etwas Blut neben seinem Kopf. Vorsichtig drehte sie seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Oh Gott!" Sein linkes Ohr und ein großer Teil seiner linken Wange waren voller Blut. Mme Pomfrey ließ eine schwebende Trage erscheinen. "Wollen wir hoffen, dass die Verletzung nur oberflächlich ist," sagte sie mit besorgtem Blick. Dumbledore und Mme Pomfrey brachten ihn in den Krankenflügel, während Samantha bei Ron und Hermine blieb. "Kommt mit," sagte sie und die drei gingen in Samanthas Büro. An der Wand hingen viele Fotos und es war angenehm warm, durch den Kamin. Ein Schreibtisch, indem sehr feine Schnitzereien eingearbeitet waren, stand in der Mitte des Raumes, zusammen mit drei Stühlen, die Samantha an den Kamin stellte. Samantha goss ihnen Tee aus einer Thermoskanne ein. Kaum saßen die drei, als auch schon Sally und salem angeflogen kamen und sich auf den Tisch setzten. Genüsslich fingen sie an die Kekse zu knabbern, die Samantha gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Sie lächelte Ron und Hermine an. "Keine Angst. Es geht ihm bestimmt gut." Hermine nickte, atmete tief ein und sah sich um. "Sie haben aber viele Bilder hier!.... Wer ist das?", sagte sie und deutete auf ein Foto mit einem Mann drauf. "Ach das.... das war mein Ehemann Daniel. Daniel Longbottom." Auf einmal sah Hermine verwirrt auf ein anderes Bild. "Und wer ist das...?" Auf dem Bild war ein lachender Junge mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, einem schwarzen Umhang und schwarzen Klamotten, der eine jüngere Samantha umarmte. "der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." Samantha gluckste ein wenig. "Ich will auch hoffen, dass du ihn kennst. Das ist nämlich Professor Snape!" Ron und Hermine fielen fast die Augen heraus. "Professor Snape?" Samantha nickte. "Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Außerdem haben wir die Ausbildung zum Lehrer hier in Hogwarts zusammen gemacht." Ron sah immer noch verwirrt auf das Bild. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Snape lachen kann!" Hermine stieß ihm heftig in die Seite. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ähm... das.... das meinte ich nicht so.... Ich meinte...." Samantha lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiß schon was du meinst..... Aber Professor Snape kann auch sehr nett und liebevoll sein..... zumindest war er es einmal," sagte sie und sah zu Boden. Plötzlich betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum. Sie atmete tief ein. "Mr. Potte geht es gut. Er hatte zwei gebrochene Rippen, doch das hat Mme Pomfrey in Ordnung gebracht. Außerdem hat er eine leichte Verletzung am Ohr. Jedoch nichts ernstes. Es geht ihm bald wieder gut." Samantha begann zu lächeln. "Gott sei dank.... Dann könnt ihr ja nun in eure Schlafsäale gehen. Vielleicht könnt ihr Harry dann morgen besuchen." Ron und Hermine nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm.  
  
* Es war tiefste Nacht und völlig still, bis auf ein paar Schritte, die deutlich näher kamen. Zwei Gestalten traten aus dem Dunklen. Die eine war vermummt. Dumpf und bedrohlich klangen seine Schritte. Der andere, schwarzgekleidet, schwarze Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und eine geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung, war Severus Snape. Langsam gingen die zwei auf ein Haus zu. Vorsichtig tippte Voldemort (die vermummte Gestalt) mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Türschloss, um es zu öffnen, als Severus Blick auf das Türschild fiel. Darauf stand geschrieben: DANIEL UND SAMANTHA LONGBOTTOM. Er erschrak. Samantha? Er betete innerlich, dass sie nicht da war. Sie betraten das Haus. Voldemort bedeutete Severus, dass er sich oben umsehen sollte. Severus nickte. Langsam stieg er die Stufen hoch, als er aus einem Türspalt Licht kommen sah. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Das Zimmer war hell erleuchtet und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Drehstuhl. "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet," drang eine Stimme von dort. Verwirrt sah Severus zu dem Stuhl hinüber, der sich langsam in seine Richtung drehte und ein Mann kam zum Vorschein. Es war ein junger Mann in Severus Alter. Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Du hast gewusst, dass ich komme?" Der junge Mann nickte. "Ich bin übrigens Daniel Longbottom. Sonst ist niemand im Haus. Also braucht ihr auch nicht weiter zu suchen." "Und wo ist Samantha?" "Dort, wo sie niemand von euch findet." Severus sah ihn durchdringend an. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich kommen würde?" "Weissagung.... Ich bin sehr gut darin... Ich habe es gesehen." "Hast du keine Angst?" "Vor dir?.... Nein.... Du bist es nicht, der mich töten wird......... Voldemort wird dies erledigen.....In wenigen Minuten wird er die Stufen hinaufsteigen und sein Werk verrichten...... Dennoch..." Daniel atmete tief ein. "Ich habe keine Angst, weil ich weiß, dass Samantha in Sicherheit ist...... Außerdem.... bist du noch da!" Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du damit?" Daniel lächelte ihn an. "Ich sehe viele Dinge in meinen Visionen..... Ich habe gesehen, dass du schon längst nicht mehr wirklich zu Voldemort gehörst und dass du Samantha in der Zukunft oft beschützen wirst........ Also, pass gut auf sie auf!" Severus nickte. Daniel sah zur Tür hinüber. "Gleich wird er hier sein......" Er lächelte. "Doch in sechs Jahren wird das Dunkle durch Licht ersetzt werden." Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Voldemort trat ein. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. "Avada Kedavra!", rief er, als auch schon ein grüner Strahl auf Daniel zuschoss. Nur ein kurzer Schrei kam über seine Lippen, dann brach er zusammen....... Stunden später: Severus hockte versteckt in der Nähe des Hauses von Daniel und Samantha. Er wollte noch auf Samantha warten, sie noch einmal sehen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Von weitem sah er Samantha, wie sie auf das Haus zu ging. Sie blickte ängstlich auf die offene Tür. "Daniel," rief sie. Sie ging vorsichtig hinein, während Severus nun direkt am Haus war und sich hinter einem Baum versteckte. Noch einmal hörte er sie rufen. "Daniel?" Dann hörte er sie schreien und verzweifelt weinen. Indem Moment zerbrach etwas in Severus. Er wusste, dass er das nie wieder gut machen konnte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er selbst den Fluch ausgesprochen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas in ihr zerstört. Davon würde er sich nie wieder befreien können.*  
  
Samantha saß gerade in ihrem Büro und fütterte Sally und Salem, ihre zwei Doxys, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. "Herein." sagte sie. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Harry trat ein. Samantha begann zu lächeln. "Harry. Freut mich, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut!" Harry sah sie ernst an. "Na ja,.......... sagen wir den Umständen entsprechend." Samantha schien verwirrt. "Welchen Umständen?.... Was meinst du?" Harrys blickte zu Boden. Dennoch wusste Samantha, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. "....Ich ......als ich verletzt wurde........ da habe ich.......... ich habe meine Eltern gesehen." Samantha sah ihn traurig an. "Oh, Harry!" Harry atmete tief ein. "Ich.......... Ich wusste, dass ich es mir nur einbilde, aber......... Ich habe mir in dem Moment, von ganzem Herzen gewünscht, ........ nie mehr aufzuwachen!" "Oh, Gott. Harry....! An so etwas, darfst du nicht einmal denken.......... Hör zu, Harry............ Deine Eltern gaben ihr Leben, um dich zu retten......... also wirf es nicht so einfach weg........ Ich meine,..... Jeder, der seine Eltern verloren hat, wünscht sich diese wiederzusehen. Trotzdem darfst du nicht so schnell aufgeben." Plötzlich blickte Harry sie ernst an. "Ich weiß... Aber ich dachte..... sie wissen doch bestimmt, wie man Geister von Toten anruft.... Deshalb wollte ich sie fragen... Ich meine,... könnten sie....?" Samantha sah ihn entgeistert an. "Natürlich bin ich in der Lage dazu, aber......... Harry........ Das kann ich nicht tun.... Ich habe meinen Mann auch an Voldemort verloren und würde ihn gerne wiedersehen...... Aber wir müssen SO über den Tod unserer Liebsten hinwegkommen..... Da kann dir niemand bei helfen," sagte sie und wollte Harrys Hand nehmen, doch dieser riss sie weg und sprang auf. "Fassen sie mich nicht an........ Sie wollen es doch einfach nur nicht!", schrie er. "Natürlich will ich es nicht.... Es ist gefährlich, in die Welt der Toten einzudringen....... Selbst für einen erfahrenen Zauberer, wie Dumbledore." Harry sah sie wütend an. "Für sie ist das ja auch so einfach.... Sie müssen ja nicht seit Jahren immer wieder vom Tod ihrer Eltern träumen.... wie sie schreien und um Gnade flehen." Schnell riss er die Tür auf und rannte hinaus. Samantha sah ihm traurig hinterher. "Harry...."  
  
*~ "........ Was hast du da in deiner Hand........... ein kleiner Schatz, oh ich bin gespannt..... darf ich ihn... vielleicht... mal sehen......... zugegeben er ist wunderschön...."~ Sanft streichelte sie das Gesicht des einjährigen Jungen und legte ihn in sein Kinderbettchen. "Schläft er, Lilly?", flüsterte jemand hinter ihr. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Vor ihr stand ein großer Mann mit Brille und schwarzem, zerzausten Haar. Sie begann zu lächeln. "James." Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" "Genauso sehr, wie ich dich liebe!" ,sagte er lächelnd. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Bettchen. "Schlaf gut, Harry." Langsam gingen die zwei hinunter und setzten sich auf die Couch. Traurig sah Lilly zu Boden, als James sie auch schon sanft umarmte. "Was ist los, Lilly? Was schaust du so traurig?" Lilly atmete tief ein. "ich hätte es schön gefunden, wenn Petunia mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn heute gekommen wäre... Wenigstens an meinem Geburtstag." "Du weißt doch, wie sie sind!" "Ja, ich weiß." "Bestimmt kannst du dich irgendwann mit ihr aussprechen. Und dann kommt sie wieder zu deinen Geburtstagen...... Ich meine...." James schrak hoch. Lilly sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist los?" "Ich habe etwas gehört.... So etwas, wie...... wie ein Zischen." Vorsichtig ging er zur Fenster hinüber und sah hinaus. James sah nur einen dunklen Schatten, doch er wusste, wer es war und dieser jemand kam direkt auf sein Haus zu. Panisch sprang James zurück und nahm sich seinen Zauberstab. "Was ist los, James?" "Lilly..... nimm Harry und lauf!" "Warum? Was.....?" "ER ist es!..... Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!" Hastig stolperte sie aus dem Zimmer und rannte die Treppe hinauf, als auch schon eine Tür zerbarst. Sie hörte die beiden unten zu kämpfen. Schnell nahm sie Harry auf den Arm, als plötzlich ein Schrei von unten an ihr Ohr drang. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. "James..." Panisch schloss sie die Tür des Zimmers ab. "Oh, mein Gott....!" Lilly hörte Schritte, die langsam die Stufen hinaufstiegen. Vorsichtig legte sie Harry wieder ins Bett und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Nun war alles vorbei. Gleich würde er hier sein. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, war Harry zu beschützen. Plötzlich hörte man ein Zischen und die Tür zerbarst ebenfalls. Vor ihr baute sich eine große, vermummte Gestalt auf. Lilly begann zu zittern, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Drohend kam er auf sie zu. "Nicht Harry,.... nicht Harry!.... Bitte nicht Harry!" "Geh´ zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen,.... geh weg jetzt...", fuhr er sie an. "Nicht Harry, bitte nicht..... verschone ihn..... nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle." "Geh´ weg, sagte ich." "Nein.... nicht Harry.... Bitte, ich tu alles." Schrill lachte er auf. "Was könntest du schon für mich tun?" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schoss einen grünen Strahl aus diesem. Lilly schrie laut auf. Dies war das letzte was über ihre Lippen kam, bevor sie einfach zusammenbrach....*  
  
Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war 1 Uhr Morgens. (Schon wieder. Ich glaube, ich habe ein Faible für diese Uhrzeit) Sie setzte sich auf. Einschlafen konnte sie sowieso nicht mehr. Seit dieser Sache mit Harry, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen, aber das er so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben spielen würde.... Samantha zog sich an und ging hinaus auf das Schlossgelände. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie Harry diesen Wunsch erfüllen, oder....? Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken rissen. Vor ihr am Ufer des Sees saß Severus Snape. Samantha ging zu ihm hinüber. "Hallo, Severus." Severus sah sie wütend an und wollte aufstehen, doch Samantha hielt ihn fest. "bleib doch... bitte lauf nicht schon wieder weg." Severus blickte sie verwirrt an. "Ich laufe nicht weg," sagte er gereizt. "Dann setz dich wieder..." Langsam setzte er sich wieder neben sie. Samantha sah ihn ernst an. "Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg, Severus...?" "Wie ich schon sagte,..... es hat sch einiges geändert, seit damals...... Du warst verheiratet und ich..... ich habe mich auch verändert." "Es stimmt... ich war verheiratet.... ,dennoch.... ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben." Er sah sie verächtlich an. "Na klar, aber sicher...... deswegen hast du auch diesen Wahrsage-Guru mir vorgezogen....., weil du mich liebst!..... Er hätte auf seine eigene Vision hören sollen, anstatt den Helden zu spielen." "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?... Er..." Auf einmal starrte sie ihn verwirrt an. "Moment,.... woher weißt du von seinen Visionen?... Die einzigen die davon wussten, waren Dumbledore und ich!.... Also woher?" Erst jetzt begriff Severus was er gesagt hatte. "Ich........ Daniel hat es mir gesagt!" "Aber wann?..... Ich meine...." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Nein,.... sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist......" Severus sah betreten zu Boden. "Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht...... aber ich...... ich war dabei, als er starb." "Oh, mein Gott....." Samantha sprang zitternd auf. Sie war totenbleich und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie wollte wegrennen ,doch Severus hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Warte!" "Lass mich los...." "Erst wenn du mir zugehört hast............ ICH habe ihn nicht umgebracht...... Trotzdem habe ich mich all die Jahre gefühlt, als hätte ich es getan....." "Ach ja,.... Denkst du das entschuldigt alles?" "Nein, natürlich nicht..... Aber ich hätte mich verraten, wenn ich ihn versucht hätte zu retten...... Außerdem wusste er, dass er an diesem Tag sterben wird." "Du lügst!" "Nein,..... es ist die Wahrheit.... Er hat es mir erzählt." Plötzlich ohrfeigte Samantha Severus. "Warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen?" Sie sank zitternd auf die Knie. "Warum?" "Samantha...." Zum erstenmal fühlte er sich vollkommen hilflos. Langsam kniete er sich neben die in Tränen aufgelöste Samantha und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. "Severus...." "Es tut mir leid...... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so wehgetan habe....," sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Es tut mir leid...."  
  
"Wie spät ist es jetzt?" Hermine sah genervt auf die Uhr. "Fünf Minuten später als eben, Ron..... Viertel nach elf." "Wo bleibt sie nur?" Verwirrt standen die Gryffindors und Slytherins im Schlosshof. Seit 15 Minuten warteten sie nun schon auf Professor Longbottom. "Also,.... wenn ein Lehrer zu spät kommt..... ist das schon seltsam," sagte Hermine irritiert. Plötzlich kam Samantha angerannt, hinter ihr flogen Sally und Salem. Sie stellte sich vor die Gryffindors und Slytherins. "Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung. Dafür fangen wir auch direkt an....... wie sie sehen, habe ich jemanden mitgebracht. Wer kann mir etwas über die zwei erzählen?" Sofort schnellte Hermines Hand in die Luft. "Miss Granger?" "Die Doxy wird wegen ihres Aussehens häufig fälschlicherweise für eine Fee gehalten. Sie zieht kühles Klima vor, weshalb man sie oft in Nordeuropa und Nordamerika findet. Sie legt bis zu fünfhundert Eier auf einmal und vergräbt sie. Diese sind nach 2 - 3 Wochen ausgebrütet. Wenn man auf eine Doxy trifft, sollte man sie nicht provozieren, denn ihr Biss ist giftig und kann zum Tode führen." Samantha lächelte zaghaft. "Wieder einmal hervorragend, Miss Granger. 2o Punkte für Gryffindor..... Also, wir versuchen heute Doxys zu rufen......Teilen sie sich hierfür bitte in Vierer-Gruppen ein." Sofort standen Hermine, Ron und Harry zusammen. Hermine sah sich um und winkte dann Neville, der alleine dastand, zu sich. Schnell rannte er zu ihnen. "Danke," sagte er, während die anderen ihm zulächelten. Wieder begann Samantha zu sprechen. "Wenn sie die Doxys gerufen haben, versuchen sie sie nicht zu provozieren. Sollte doch jemand gebissen werden, habe ich das Gegenmittel........... Setzen sie sich bitte in einen Kreis....." Hermine sah Samantha verwirrt an. "Findet ihr nicht, dass sie irgendwie traurig aussieht?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt schließen sie ihre Augen....... konzentrieren sie sich auf die Doxy,...... wie sie aussieht....... wie sie fliegt!.... Ruft euch jedes noch so kleinste Detail ins Gedächtnis..... ruft sie innerlich.............., dann werden sie kommen." Harry stellte sich die Doxy vor. Er hatte das Gefühl sie direkt anfassen zu können, als er plötzlich einen Windstoß im Gesicht spürte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Vor ihm schwebte ein kleines Etwas. Die kleine Doxy lächelte ihn an und schwirrte um seinen Kopf herum. "Wow..." Er sah sich um. 40-50 Doxys schwirrten umher. Das Rascheln der Flügel zog durch die Luft. Plötzlich schrie jemand auf. Harry erschrak, doch als er sah wer geschrien hatte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war Malfoy. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, von einer dieser Doxys gebissen zu werden. Schnell rannte Samantha zu dem, am Boden liegenden Draco. Wütend schlug sie in der Richtung der Doxy. "Imperiéla nortu!.... Krêtal!" (Übersetzung: "Das war nicht nötig. Verschwinde!") ,schrie sie. Sie setzte sich neben Draco. "Ruhig, Mr. Malfoy, ruhig... Sehen sie mich an..... Sehen sie mich?" Malfoy nickte. "Mir ist irgendwie übel." Samantha holte ein Fläschen aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich weiß, Mr. Malfoy. Das Gift wirkt sehr schnell...... Hier! Trinken sie das." Draco nahm einen großen Schluck. Samantha steckte die Flasche wieder zurück in ihre Tasche. "Es wird ihnen gleich wieder besser gehen..... Mr. Crabbe! Mr. Goyle! Bringen sie Mr. Malfoy bitte in den Krankenflügel." Die beiden nickten und machten sich langsam auf den Weg. "So....", begann Samantha wieder. "Mr. Malfoy hat uns unfreiwillig bewiesen, wie empfindlich Doxys sein können...... Dennoch ....." Sie begann zu lächeln. "Ich finde, sie haben ihre Sache alle gut gemacht.... 5 Punkte für beide Häuser." Sie sah in die Luft zu den Doxys. "Inû naschté. Worash!" (Übersetzung: "Ihr könnt gehen. Lebt Wohl.") Langsam verschwanden alle Doxys wieder. Samantha blickte nun wieder zu den Schülern. "Das war´s für heute............ Ach, Mr. Potter? Kommen sie bitte noch mal zu mir?" Harry blickte zu Ron und Hermine. "Wartet ihr, bitte?" Die beiden nickten. Er ging zu Samantha hinüber. Diese lächelte ihn an. "Wie geht es dir?" Harry sah sie verwirrt an. "Gut, wieso?" Samantha blickte ihn ernst an. "Heute ist Lillys und James Todestag." Er sah zu Boden, als sie wieder das Wort ergriff. "Heute Nacht könntest du sie sehen." "Was?" "Ich könnte das Tor zur Welt der Toten öffnen und dich zu ihnen führen,.. Aber nur wenn du dir ganz sicher bist, ............ ,nur wenn du dir im Klaren darüber bist, wie gefährlich es für dich sein kann." Harry begann zu lächeln. "Natürlich.... ich würde alles dafür tun, aber.......... warum wollen sie es jetzt doch machen?" Samantha lächelte ihn an. "Sagen wir, ich hatte ein Erlebnis, dass meine Meinung geändert hat." Sie sah zu Hermine und Ron hinüber. "Wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst, kannst du Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley mitbringen..... Komm heute kurz vor Mitternacht vor das Schloss, bei der peitschenden Weide, okay?" Langsam nickte Harry und ging zu Hermine und Ron zurück.  
  
*Es war 1 Uhr Nachts. (Schon wieder!! Langsam wird das unheimlich. Grins) Severus saß gerade in seinem Wohnzimmer und las den gestrigen Tagespropheten, als er plötzlich ein Klacken vernahm. Langsam sah er sich um. Draußen vor der Fenster saß eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel und klackte mit ihrer Kralle gegen die Scheibe. Severus stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule ließ den Brief fallen, dann verschwand sie auch schon wieder. Vorsichtig hob er den Brief auf. Er trug das Hogwartssiegel. Der Brief konnte also nur von Dumbledore sein. Langsam zerbrach er das Siegel, holte den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen. Verehrter Severus, Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu so später Stunde noch eine Eule zu ihnen schicke, jedoch ist dies von größter Wichtigkeit. Heute Nacht ist etwas geschehen, dass unser aller Zukunft verändern wird. Voldemort hat Lilly und James Potter ermordet. Doch ihr Sohn überlebte den Todesfluch aus unerfindlichen Gründen und Voldemort ist verschwunden. Ich habe Hagrid geschickt den Jungen zu holen. Er wird nun bei seinen Verwandten leben. Sie haben vor dem Zaubereiministerium natürlich nichts zu befürchten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ihr ergebenster Albus Dumbledore Severus wurde schwindelig. Langsam setzte er sich. - Konnte das wahr sein? Waren die zwei wirklich tot? Und wie konnte ein einjähriger Junge, ohne jegliches magisches Wissen, einen der schrecklichsten und mächtigsten Zauberer besiegen und einen Todesfluch überleben? - Er hatte schon immer zu James Clique gehören wollen. Schon immer wollte er einfach nur mit James befreundet sein..... Nie hatten sie ihn gelassen......... All die Jahre hasste er sie dafür. Doch nun, da James tot war, fühlte er etwas anderes. Er fühlte tiefe Trauer in sich aufsteigen. Den einzigen Menschen, den er jetzt noch mehr hasste als Voldemort, war der Mensch, der sie an ihn verraten hatte. Severus schwor sich auf den Jungen zu achten und ihm zu helfen zu einem der besten Zauberer zu werden. Koste es, was es wollte.*  
  
Harry sah gespannt auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht. "Es ist soweit," sagte er und warf sich, Hermine und Ron den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang um. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, wobei sie versuchten keinerlei Geräusch zu machen. Draußen angekommen, sahen sie auch schon Samantha. Neben ihr auf dem Boden hatte sie ein Pentagramm aus Kerzen gebildet, die sie gerade anzündete. Langsam warfen die drei den Mantel ab. Samantha begann zu lächeln. "Wo habt ihr den denn her?" Harry lächelte verschmitzt zurück. "Von meinem Vater." Samantha sah Harry ernst an. "Bist du dir immer noch sicher?" Dieser nickte entschlossen. "Also gut...." Sie deutete auf das Pentagramm. "So wird das Ganze ablaufen..... Zuerst setzt du dich in die Mitte des Pentagramms............ Das hier musst du trinken!" Sie hielt eine kleine Flasche hoch, etwa so groß wie ein Zeigefinger. Auf dem Schild war ein schlafender Mensch abgebildet. Harry sah sie etwas nervös an. "Was ist das?" Samantha lächelte. "Keine Angst, Harry!..... Es wirkt innerhalb weniger Sekunden..... Deine Körperfunktionen werden sich verlangsamen.... und du fällst in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand......... Du wirst dich in einem Nebel befinden......... Von dort aus musst du den Weg selbst finden........... Ich kann dir den Weg höchstens zeigen............ gehen musst du ihn selbst........... Aber bedenke,........... dies ist nicht die reale Welt, sondern das Reich der Toten......... du MUSST zurückfinden......... Bist du bereit?" Harry nickte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in die Mitte des Pentagramms. Samantha hockte sich neben Harry. "Du musst ganz fest an deine Eltern denken.... Stell sie dir ganz genau vor." Langsam stand sie auf und machte eine Handbewegung, als auch schon ein Licht Harry für wenige Sekunden umhüllte. Ron erschrak. "Ein Schildzauber, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", sagte Hermine. "Ja,...... nur zur Vorsicht....... Ihm kann darin jetzt nichts mehr passieren." Harry atmete tief ein. "Na dann,........ Prost." Schnell schluckte er den Trank. Eiskalt war er, doch viel spürte Harry davon nicht. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er brach zusammen. Samantha setzte sich neben das Pentagramm. "Jetzt können wir nur noch warten."  
  
Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Wie Samantha gesagt hatte, befand er sich in einem Nebel. Vorsichtig stand er auf und sah sich um. Vor ihm schien so etwas, wie eine Tür zu sein. Er ging darauf zu und öffnete sie. Harry befand sich nun in einem Haus. Alles kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Neben der Fenster stand ein Regal mit Fotos. Leise ging er zu diesem Regal hinüber und betrachtete eins der Fotos, als sich plötzlich der Raum erhellte. "Harry?" Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Vor ihm stand eine schöne Frau mit dunkelrotem Haar und hellgrünen Augen. Harry spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. "Mum?" Er rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Oh, Harry...." Harry hatte sich nie glücklicher gefühlt,.... so schön war die Wärme seiner Mutter zu spüren. Sie sah ihn an und strich ihm zart über die Wange. "Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen...."  
  
"Wie lange ist er schon weg?" Samantha sah auf die Uhr. "Etwa eine halbe Stunde," sagte sie, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörten. "Psst....... da ist etwas." Leise nahm sie ihren Zauberstab. Ron und Hermine taten es ihr gleich. Gebannt starrten die drei in die Dunkelheit. Da,.... da war es wieder,......... das Geräusch. Dann hörten sie eine fremde Stimme. "Wen haben wir denn da?" Samantha sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Dort erschienen aus der Dunkelheit zwei Männer. "Hallo, Samantha....," sagte einer der beiden. Samantha starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Blank?..... Du?" Er sah sie belustigt an. "Lang ist es her!..... Ich hoffe, du kannst inzwischen schwimmen....!" Sie sah ihn wutverzerrt an. "Du hast mich fast umgebracht, du Mistkerl." "Ja.... Leider nur fast..... Sonst hätte es wie ein Unfall ausgesehen...... Doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier!" Er sah zu dem bewusstlosen Harry hinüber. "ER ist mein Auftrag..... Ich soll ihn zu Voldemort bringen." Samantha erhob ihren Zauberstab. "STUPOR" Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss auf Blank zu, doch dieser rief "ENERVATE" Schon verschwand dieser Strahl. Wieder hob sie den Zauberstab. "RELASCHIO," rief sie, als auch schon ein Funkenstrom auf Blank und seinen Helfer zuschoss. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu Hermine um. "Hol Hilfe.... Egal wer!" Hermine nickte und rannte dann schnell ins Schloss zurück..... "Ich hoffe Severus ärgert dich nicht zu sehr," sagte James mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. James war ein großer und schlanker Mann. Er trug eine Brille und sein schwarzes, dichtes Haar war genauso wenig zu bändigen, wie Harrys. Harry begann zu lachen. "Es geht!... Ich bin schon mit schlimmeren fertig geworden!.... Obwohl,.... das hätte ich alles nie ohne Hermine und Ron geschafft." Hermine rannte so schnell sie konnte durch das Gebäude (2. Stock), als sie plötzlich gegen etwas rannte. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in das Gesicht von Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore. Snape sah sie verwirrt an. "Miss Granger?..... Sie haben hier nichts verloren...." "Aber...." "Nichts aber...... Sie gehen jetzt zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und...." "Aber Professor Longbottom ist in Gefahr. Und Ron und Harry." Severus sah sie geschockt an. "Wo sind die drei?" "Kommen sie....., sie sind draußen." Schnell machten die drei sich auf den Weg.  
  
Während dessen: Erschöpft rappelte sich Samantha auf. Sie machte eine hastige Handbewegung, als plötzlich etwas vor ihnen aufblitzte. Ron erschrak. "Was war das?" "Ein Schildzauber,...... Ich weiß nur nicht..... wie lange er hält." Ron lief zu Harry hinüber. "Wir müssen Harry wecken!" "NEIN..." Samantha riss Ron zurück. "Wenn du ihn jetzt weckst, ist sein Geist für immer gefangen..... Wir müssen warten..... Er muss selbst zurückfinden, sonst..." Plötzlich zerbrach der Schildzauber und Blank hob seinen Zauberstab. "CRUCCIO," schrie er. In dem Moment, in der diese Worte ausgesprochen wurden, spürte Samantha einen Schmerz. Einen Schmerz, der sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Samantha versuchte Luft zu schnappen, doch dies fiel ihr immer schwerer. Sie schrie gequält auf und brach zusammen. Langsam kamen blank und sein Gehilfe auf die drei zu. Hastig rannte Ron zu Harry hinüber. "Harry?.... Harry, wach auf. Bitte," rief er.  
  
Harry schrak auf. "Was war das?" Lilly sah auf. "Sie rufen dich.... Du musst zurück." Harry sah sie wütend an. "Ich gehe nicht zurück." Lilly und James sahen ihn entgeistert an. "Du musst, Harry....... Du kannst nicht hier bleiben!" "Ich bleibe...." "Harry...." "NEIN!" Harry war den Tränen nahe. "Harry,... bitte...." Er sah zu Boden. "Ich will euch nicht noch einmal verlieren." Sanft nahm Lilly ihn in den Arm. "Du wirst uns nicht verlieren..... Wir sind immer bei dir, vergiss das nicht.... Egal was passiert....." Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn. "Du musst jetzt gehen........ Pass auf dich auf." Harry strich sich die Tränen fort und nickte. "Ich liebe euch." Ein Nebel hüllte ihn wieder ein. Er schloss seine Augen. Ihm wurde schwindelig und auf einmal wurde es wärmer. Er hörte Stimmen, klar und deutlich. Hastig öffnete er die Augen und sprang auf. "Harry...." Bevor Harry verstand was passierte, zog ihn Ron zu sich hinüber. "Was ist los, Ron?... Was?" Er sah nach vorne. Samantha krümmte sich auf den Boden und schrie gequält auf. Zwei Männer kamen auf sie zu. Blank schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein......... Wer ist denn da aufgewacht?.... Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, Harry Potter.......... Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit uns oder..... wir zwingen dich und das wird nicht schön werden.......... Ich rate dir also, freiwillig mit uns........" Auf einmal begann es zu stürmen. "Was?" Sie hörten eine leicht verzerrte Stimme. "Er wird nicht mit euch gehen...." Hastig drehten sich die vier um. Vor ihnen stand Samantha. Wütend blickte sie sie an, doch in ihren Augen war nichts menschliches mehr. Sie waren vollkommen schwarz verfärbt. Plötzlich umhüllte sie ein goldenes, strahlendes Licht. Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, trug sie ein weiß-blaues Gewand, das im Wind wehte. Ihre Haare, eben noch hochgesteckt, waren nun offen, bis auf zwei Strähnen, die einen kleinen Zopf bildeten. Ihre Haut schien fahl und blass. Nur ihre Augenlider und Lippen waren lila. Blank sah sie verwirrt an. "WAS bist du?", rief er, während der zweite Mann verschwand. Sie begann überlegen zu lächeln. "Wir?... Wir sind Impish!", sagte sie und streckte ihren Arm aus. Blank rang plötzlich nach Luft, als sie ihren Arm hoch hielt. Langsam schwebte er hinauf. "Und wir mögen es gar nicht, dass unserer Herrin Leid zugefügt wird." Sie drückte ihre Hand mehr zusammen, damit Blank weniger Luft bekam. "Hören sie auf," riefen Harry und Ron, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sie sah Blank wütender denn je an. "Wir hätten dich schon damals töten sollen, doch da unterdrückte uns unsere Herrin.... Aber das werden wir heute nach holen." Sie drückte ihre Hand noch enger zusammen. "NEIN.... Tu es nicht!" Harry, Ron und Impish drehten sich um. Vor ihnen standen Hermine, Dumbledore und Severus. Severus sah sie ängstlich und verwirrt zugleich an. "Impish?.... Warum bist DU hier?" Impish blickte ihn verächtlich an. "Severus...?" "Dieser Typ hat ihr den Cruciatus-Fluch auferlegt und auf einmal war sie......... verwandelt," rief Ron. Severus sah entgeistert zu Ron und dann zu Impish hinüber. "Verschwinde Impish. Lass ihn in Ruhe..... und lass Samantha in Ruhe." Impish schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden nicht gehen,..... nicht bevor wir nicht unsere Aufgabe erledigt haben......... Sie gestattete es uns, Severus........ Sie gestattete uns alles zu tun, Hauptsache wir schützen diesen Jungen...." "Verdammt, Impish.... Lass ab von ihr.... Ich bitte dich,... geh.." "DU sorgst dich um sie?.... DU, der du sie verraten hast, für einen Mörder?" "Das habe ich nicht.... Es stimmt, dass ich so ziemlich jeden verraten habe, der mir lieb war.... Aber SIE habe ich niemals verraten...." "Wir wissen, dass du lügst, Severus!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah zu Ron, Hermine und Harry hinüber. Er wusste, er würde Impish nie überzeugen können, ohne vor ihnen etwas über sich preiszugeben. "Ich lüge nicht, Impish..." Langsam zog er einen kleinen Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein aus seiner Manteltasche. "Siehst du das?... Das ist der Ring, den sie mir einmal schenkte.... Es war mein Geburtstag.... Es war der Tag, als sich unsere Wege trennten......Ich habe ihn nie abgelegt...., weil ich SIE nie verraten könnte.....Ich" Er holte tief Luft. "Ich liebe sie viel zu sehr dafür.... Ich würde lieber sterben, als sie zu verlieren." Ihr lief eine Träne über das Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich Impish sie fort und sah auf ihre Hand. "Sie weint um dich.... obwohl ihr Geist schläft, weint sie um dich...." Severus trat näher an sie ran. "Bitte gib sie frei..." Impish blickte ihn ernst an. "Du erhältst von uns eine zweite Chance.... Nutze sie gut." Er nickte, als sie auch schon begann sich zu verwandeln. Das blau- weiße Gewand tauschte den Platz mit dem burgund-roten Kleid Samanthas und ihre Augen bekamen ihre ursprüngliche Farbe zurück. Im selben Moment brach sie zusammen. "SAMANTHA!" Severus rannte zu ihr hinüber. "SAM?.... SAM?.... Wach auf.... Wie lange war sie dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt?" Ron überlegte hastig. "Etwa zehn Minuten!" Severus nahm ihre Hand. "Bitte, SAM....." Er versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Bitte.... wach auf!" Plötzlich öffnete Samantha ihre Augen. "Severus...?", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. In diesem Moment sah Harry Professor Snape zum erste mal lachen. "Ja... Ich bin hier." Samantha schnappte nach Luft. "....Es .....es tut weh." Sanft ließ er seine Hand über ihre Wange gleiten. "Ich weiß..... Keine Angst... Alles wir gut. Das verspreche ich dir." Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schloss zurück. Dumbledore, Ron, Harry und Hermine folgten ihm, als Hermine sich plötzlich an Dumbledore wand. "Samantha sagte etwas davon, dass Blank sie fast umgebracht hätte! Was meinte sie damit?" Dumbledore atmete tief ein. "Ja........... Es ist lange her.............. Es passierte in Samanthas vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. (Sie war übrigens eine Gryffindor.) Severus war damals eine Stufe höher..... genau wie Blank. Er war ebenfalls ein Slytherin..... Es fing damit an, dass eine Freundin von ihr aus unerfindlichen Gründen krank wurde..... Sie hatte alle möglichen Symptome und dann..... dann war irgendwann alles vorbei. Sie war so gesund wie vorher... Bis auf mich und Samantha fand das niemand seltsam..... Kurz darauf belauschte Samantha ein Gespräch zwischen Blank und zwei seiner Freunde..... Sie fand heraus, dass sie dafür verantwortlich waren." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Und WIE?" Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst an. "Durch schwarze Magie, Harry...... Sie experimentierten damit und Samanthas Freundin war ihr Versuchskaninchen..... jedenfalls sprach sie die drei darauf an.... Sie drohten ihr, doch Samantha ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.... Also lockte Blank sie eines Tages zum schwarzen See und stieß sie hinein.... Er wusste, dass sie nicht schwimmen konnte..... Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht ans Ufer kam, ließ er den See gefrieren." Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. "Er ließ den See gefrieren?.... Er wollte sie wirklich umbringen?" Dumbledore nickte. "Fast wäre ihm das auch gelungen.... Doch Professor Snape konnte sie noch rechtzeitig retten.... Blank und seine zwei Freunde wurden daraufhin der Schule verwiesen..... Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass er ein Todesser geworden ist."  
  
Mme Pomfrey öffnete vorsichtig und leise die Tür. "Ja?" "Ich wollte Professor Longbottom besuchen." Sie nickte und ließ Harry ein. "In Ordnung. Allerdings ist Professor Snape auch da." Harry schluckte. Vielleicht sollte er sie dann doch nicht besuchen. Langsam ging er zu Samanthas Krankenbett hinüber, als ob er angst hätte gleich von einem Tiger angefallen zu werden. Vorsichtig sah er in Richtung Bett. Professor Snape saß neben dem Bett und hielt Samanthas Hand. Samantha lag einfach bewusstlos da. Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Wochen war sie nicht wieder aufgewacht. Sie sah blass und schwach aus. "Guten Tag, Professor." Severus Snape blickte auf. "Mr. Potter?... Was machen sie hier?.... Warum sind sie nicht draußen?," sagte Severus lächelnd und in einem ungewohnt sanften Ton. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ich wollte Professor Longbottom besuchen....... Darf.... darf ich mich setzen?" Severus nickte. Er holte tief Luft, dann sah er Harry ernst an. "Was habt ihr in der nacht eigentlich vorgehabt?" Harry sah zu Boden. "Wolltet ihr in die Welt der Toten eindringen?" Harry nickte. Severus seufzte. "Das war sehr gefährlich und leichtsinnig. Sowohl von dir, als auch von ihr. Ihr hättet beide sterben können." "Ich weiß..." "Hast du sie wenigstens sehen können?" Harry sah verwirrt hoch. "Was?" "Deine Eltern meine ich. Es war doch ihr Todestag.... Ich vermute du wolltest sie sehen." Harry blickte ihn ernst an. "Ich wollte wissen,.... ob sie stolz auf mich sind." Severus lächelte ihn an. "Dein Vater war ein toller Mensch." Harry schien verwirrt. "Ich dachte, sie hassten meinen Vater..... und..... und deswegen auch mich!" Severus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Nein, Harry.... so ist das nicht! Ich habe deinen Vater nicht gehasst. Ich hasste seine Freunde. Diesen Remus und diesen Sirius.... Weißt du,.... ich hätte deinen Vater gerne besser kennen gelernt. Doch die zwei ließen das nicht zu..... Was dich betrifft... da brauchst du keine angst zu haben..... Ich empfinde keinen Hass für dich... Ich... ich dachte, .... wenn ich härter zu dir bin, als zu allen anderen, gibst du dir mehr mühe.... Damals, als deine Eltern starben, schwor ich dich zu einem der besten Zauberer der Welt zu machen..... und das habe ich immer noch vor!" Harry begann zu lachen, als Severus ihn plötzlich verwirrt ansah. "Ich.... ich dachte wirklich sie hassen mich..... Sie waren sehr überzeugend, dass muss ich schon sagen." Severus lachte nun ebenfalls. "Ja, nicht wahr?.... Du hast aber auch oft MIST gemacht, wo mein Verhalten gerechtfertigt war..." "Allerdings bin ich schon viermal erfolgreich Voldemort gegenüber getreten...." Das stimmt," sagte er lachend.  
  
Epilog: Langsam ging Harry den Gang entlang. Ein Jahr war es nun her, dass er, als einer der besten, seinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht hatte. (Harry ist also zu diesem Zeitpunkt 18 Jahre alt) Vorsichtig öffnete er die alte Eichentür zum Hof. Draußen standen tausende von Menschen. Zauberer und Hexen, in mittelalterliche Gewande gehüllt. Unter ihnen entdeckte er Hermine. Ihre langen, blonden Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Und sie trug ein langes, dunkelblaues Kleid. Bei ihr stand Ron. Zärtlich strich dieser ihr über ihre Wange und küsste sie. Harry lächelte. Sanft drückte Samantha ihr Baby an sich. "Leb wohl, mein Engel...... Mama und Papa kommen bald zurück." Vorsichtig gab sie das Baby an Mrs. Weasley, die auf es aufpassen sollte und streichelte es ein letztes mal. "Bist du soweit, Samantha?" An der Tür stand Severus und streckte ihr seine hand entgegen. "Ja!" Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand. "Gehen wir!" Die beiden gingen bis zum Ende des Ganges und öffneten das riesige Tor, das auf den Hof führte. Draußen auf dem Hof standen Zauberer und Hexen zu tausenden. Neben Severus und Samantha standen außerdem Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus J. Lupin (Wofür bloß das "J" steht?), Sirius Black, Filius Flitwick, Mme Hooch, Mme Sprout, Hagrid und natürlich Harry. Severus ging zu Harry hinüber. Er sah ihn ernst an. "Und?.... Bereit?" Harry nickte. "Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich." Er begann zu lächeln. "Danke." Bedächtig drehte Harry sich zu der Menge. "Also, wie ihr vermutlich alle wisst, ich bin HARRY POTTER....", rief er, als sich die menge auch schon zu ihm umdrehte. Unter ihnen entdeckte Harry Draco. Er begann zu schmunzeln, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich habe vor, LORD VOLDEMORT zu stürzen und seinen Anhängern das Handwerk zu legen...... Sie alle......, die besten Magier und Hexen unserer Zeit,...... sind ausgewählt worden mich zu begleiten und dafür zu sorgen, dass alle Menschen wieder in Ruhe schlafen können..... Sollte jedoch irgendjemand Angst und Zweifel haben, so ist jetzt seine letzte Chance zu gehen. Niemandem wird es vorgeworfen, wenn er dies jetzt tut." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch niemand ging. "Nun gut.... Hinter dem schwarzen See warten weitere Magier und Hexen auf uns..... aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons..... Es sind nicht viele aus Durmstrang, dafür aber umso mehr aus Beauxbatons..... Zusammen werden wir es schaffen, den schwarzen Lord zu stürzen..... Wir werden uns unsere Freiheit und Sicherheit zurückholen..... Seid ihr bereit dafür zu kämpfen?", schrie er. Die menge begann zu jubeln. Remus sah lächeln zu Harry hinüber. "Du bist genau wie dein Vater..." "Und was ist, wenn ich sie alle in den Tod führe?" "Das wirst du nicht." Harry sah verwirrt zu Severus hinüber. "Bedenke wer du bist, Harry...... DU bist der Junge, der überlebte....Du wirst sie zum sieg führen."  
  
THE END  
  
Das ist das Ende meiner bisher längsten Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Hier noch ein paar Infos zu Geschichte: Sally und Salem sind zwei Doxys. Viel über Rasse der Doxys erfährt man ja schon durch Hermine aus der Geschichte. Ich habe Professor Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurück kehren lassen, weil ich finde, dass er einfach der beste für den Job war. Den Verlobungsring, der in der Geschichte von Severus verwendet wird gibt es wirklich. Und zwar ist es mein Lieblingsring, den ich von meinen Eltern zu Weihnachten bekam. Er schien mir sehr passend. Der Mädchenname von Samantha (Scent) sollte ihre Zerbrechlichkeit hervorheben. Es bedeutet übersetzt DUFT. Das Fach von Samantha ANRUFUNG UND BESCHWÖRUNG ist einer der wichtigsten Hauptzweige der Magie. Zu den Altersangaben bei den Vergangenheitssequenzen muss ich sagen, dass sie plus/ minus ein Jahr sein können. Dies ist aber das ungefähre Alter, welches ich nach langem recherchieren errechnen konnte. Die (von mir erdachten) Neulinge in den Quidditch-Teams sind: Peter Prance als Hüter für Gryffindor, Richard Roberts der neue Kapitän von Slytherin und Nachfolger von Marcus Flint und Ray Raskin neuer Treiber von Slytherin.  
  
Daniel Longbottom existiert nicht in den Harry Potter Geschichten. Er wurde nur hierfür benutzt. Namenspate war "Daniel Jackson" aus der Serie "Stargate". Das Lied, welches Lilly für den einjährigen Harry singt, heißt "Kleiner Sonnenschein" und ist von "Pascal", einem deutschen Sänger, der in Köln- Ehrenfeld wohnt. Die Todesszene von Lilly und James besteht aus den Dingen, die im Buch erwähnt werden und aus meiner Phantasie, da im Buch nur sehr wenig darüber erzählt wird. Dies ist MEINE Vorstellung von Severus Snapes Vergangenheit und seiner Lebensweise (und deren Gründe). Wie die Vergangenheit wirklich aussieht kann nur J. K. Rowling selbst beantworten. Impish ist ein selbstausgedachtes Wesen von mir. Es begleitet Samantha seit sie sechs Jahre alt ist. Ist sie in Gefahr "übernimmt" Impish ihren Körper, jedoch wird es oft auch von ihr unterdrückt. Impish ist sehr brutal und lässt sich nur von Samantha etwas befehlen. Es hat unglaubliche Kräfte und kann diese durch bloße Gedanken aktivieren. So das war´s an Infos. Gott, waren das viele. Aber ich finde, das das erwähnt werden sollte. Jedoch müsst ihr ja auch nicht alle Informationen lesen, sondern nur die die euch interessieren.  
  
Bi Liao und Küsschen bis zur nächsten Fanfic, eure YaoJin. 


End file.
